unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Seraphina
Seraphina is a student of Wellston High, one of the most powerful students in the school and John's. She is also the school's Ace and former Queen. Appearance Seraphina has magenta and yellow colored hair with extensions, blue eyes and fair skin. When using her ability, her eyes glow with a sky blue light. She normally wears two large earrings in the shape of crosses and a Wellston school uniform with with her jacket hanging off of one shoulder, her collar unbuttoned, and her tie loose along with a black miniskirt and black leggings. Without her extensions, Seraphina's hair is noticeably short. Before John's arrival, Seraphina did not have yellow in her hair and wore it in a ponytail, wore her jacket properly, tied her tie properly, and had her shirt buttoned all the way sans the top button. Her uniform also had no wrinkles in the past. Her thought bubbles are the same magenta colour as her hair. Gallery Personality Seraphina has a rather lax personality and doesn't really care for much. She is often bored due to how good she is at practically everything. She can get very assertive with people who get into her business going as far as freezing time around them. Around John however, Seraphina tends to be playfully sarcastic. She's also unfazed by horror movies. In the past, Seraphina always strove to be perfect and did not tolerate anybody getting in her way, but she did harbor doubts on the purpose of being perfect. History Seraphina was always viewed as the ideal student by all of Wellston. She was not only the most powerful student in Wellston, but was also the valedictorian of the school. Seraphina was in John's class during his first day of school, but didn't really notice him until his fight with Crail and Lin. Despite John's pleas for help, Seraphina merely sat back and observed. After John overpowered the bullies, John ran by and "thanked" Seraphina for doing nothing. This thought haunted her until her next class. In the cafeteria that day, Seraphina saw John with a Triple Chocolate Cake and demanded him to hand the slice to her. John refused and forced her to use her ability on him. Due to John's trembling however, he dropped the cake. Nearby students started to judge Seraphina on how she was outsmarted by a mere Cripple, and in the process, ticked Seraphina off to the point when she started beating John up. While beating John up however, she started to harbor doubts on what the purpose of being the best was and broke down emotionally. Project Partners Later in class, she was thinking about why John made her emotionally unstable at that moment while the teacher was assigning projects. Unfortunately for her and John, the duo were assigned to do a presentation on the literary classic, Speareshake's Hamlot. Seraphina choose to do the entire project by herself and told John just to read off of note cards. When she did hand the note cards to John, he simply tore them and said that he will do his own part of the presentation. Seraphina did give John a chance, but soon regretted it when John started to make stuff up. Seraphina's final grade was a B- and along with that grade, came the downfall of her reputation. Seraphina went to the library to do some research for future tests until she was approached by John. Out of anger Seraphina pinned John against a wall and lay down a barrage of threats. To her surprise, John was not intimidated and was stunned with his determination to not care about what others thought about him. The two were partnered up again to do a project on Speareshake's McBetch. In this project, she constantly checked John's work and fixed any errors in his work. Their final grade came out to be an A- and unlike John, she was not at all satisfied with her grade. Despite thinking about John's determination the night before, Seraphina did not have a second thought about this until she saw John stand up for her against two bullies. Moved by John's words, Seraphina stepped in and protected John from further harm. She then called him to go and study together, but, John needed to go to the infirmary. It was not until the third part of the project when Seraphina and John were working on Julio and Romiette when John became more diligent with his work and even "swallowed his pride" and asked questions regarding Speareshake's work. Noticing his overly serious demeanor, Seraphina asks John what was wrong; he responds that he did not like other students being judgemental of others and apologized for all the flack she got just because he messed up. Seraphina accepted his apology and stated the he was the most persistent partner that she had ever had. The duo got a perfect score and John decides to celebrate with Seraphina for a drink at Woaba Boba. Seraphina always had to deal with the stress of keeping a perfect reputation. Unfortunately, she was never happy at all. Once John came however, her reputation started falling to pieces. Yet, after seeing John's willingness to go such extreme lengths to help her made her realize that her reputation isn't everything. Thanks to John, Seraphina was able to see that even cripples like John can be inspirations to all. Plot Beginning Seraphina was first seen on the roof the the school playing a game on her phone before receiving a text from John. She responded by to the text by going to the infirmary to see him much to Dr. Darren's dismay. Once she came in, she was about to go back out, and promised not to wait for him. However, she stayed anyway and spent her time playing Slappy Pig with him. While playing Slappy Pig, John showed off that he got a high score of 187 points, but was taken aback when Seraphina showed her score of 212. Due to Dr. Darren's leaving the infirmary, John used that opportunity to sneak out with Seraphina despite his promise to stay in the infirmary. The first person she and John encountered was an enraged Gavin, but Seraphina dispatched him with no trouble at all. The duo then went out for a drink, which John had to pay for. John and Seraphina were at Woaba Boba, chatting over a drink. During their conversation, Seraphina comments that he has survived most life-threatening situations and that a life on the edge seems exciting. John disagrees however and says that it's pathetic that the strong dominate the weak. John then explained that his outburst was not aimed directly out Seraphina, just the other high tiers. John thought to himself "Seraphina was born strong. So she doesn't understand what people like me go through every day." While at Woaba Boba, the duo heard the news of X-Static's murder by EMBER. While Seraphina saw X-Static as someone who doesn't mind his own business, John saw him as a hero who wanted to keep civilians safe. Seraphina then asks the question "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?" John did not answer. Kovoro Mall Some time after on a weekend, Seraphina was at John's house at 2pm calling him. She wanted John to come with her to Kovoro Mall, but he claimed that he needed to clean his house. Unfortunately for John, Seraphina was already at the front door during the call. Even worse for John, his claim of his messy house was just a lie to avoid going shopping. The only thing that was out of place was John's boxing gloves. At Kovoro Mall, John and Seraphina were shopping for clothes in Andy's Fashion Boutique; John finds a rather intriguing shirt with the word "Lame" on it. John thought that it was French, but Seraphina pointed out that it was just lame. Regardless, John decided to try the shirt on anyway, and Seraphina commented that it didn't look bad on him. Afterwards, John and Seraphina were walking around the mall before finding an Ability Gauge Booth. Despite Seraphina's reluctance, John was able to convince her to get in line. Due to Levani's complaints stalling the line however, John decides to intervene by telling her to stop bullying the Ability Gauge Vendor and give others a chance. Seraphina stood along with John and witnessed him calling security to deal with Levani. The grateful Vendor allowed Seraphina to have her ability gauged for free and due to her high rating, she got a teddy bear for a prize. By the time Seraphina and John left Kovoro Mall, it was already evening (since John woke up at 2PM) and they had to take a bus home. The closest bus station was already full so they decided to walk to an another station. Along the way, Seraphina mentioned how anti-climatic the "battle" with Levani was. Even though he was still mad about the refund the vendor had the give, Seraphina comforted him by looking at the bright side; he got away without an injury. John then asked Seraphina if the little teddy bear she got from the vendor had a name yet. When Seraphina replied no, he suggested it be named after him. Their conversation was cut short when John sensed an invisible assailant and started getting Seraphina and himself to safety. Once the two got into an alleyway, John threw his "Lame" shirt on the assailant which gave away his location and allowed Seraphina to kick him away. The two were able to get onto a bus and went to John's house. Once the two realized they were safe in John's house, Seraphina asked how he was able to even sense the assailant in the first place, but he simply responded "I don't really know...! Just a feeling I guess?" Initially, Seraphina was going to go back home, but John convinced her to stay over until the next day. While John was preparing ramen, Seraphina noticed the banned book, Unordinary. Seraphina was always curious why the book was banned in the first place and borrowed it form John. Seraphina woke up when John walked in and asked if he had a bad dream. John simply did not respond and simply said that he had breakfast for her which left her suspicious. During breakfast, Seraphina wondered why John was so quiet and asked if anything was wrong. John said he was alright but she kept persisting until he snapped. Seraphina decided just to leave him alone despite John's apologies. The first person she encountered was an angry Elaine. Turf War Elaine was not happy to hear that Seraphina ignored her texts and was with John. She began to chew Seraphina out, but didn't get to finish because she was frozen in time. Seraphina then gave a warning, and left to her room. Once Seraphina walked into the room, John left her an apology in the form of a text as well as a warning to keep Unordinary out of sight. Seraphina was about to start reading, but Arlo walked in and start to convince her for replacing Remi as Queen of Wellston in the next Turf Wars because she suddenly left. Even though Seraphina didn't want to participate, she joined for Remi's sake. Seraphina was later seen in the train texting on her way to the battlefield. Once Wellston's team arrived, Seraphina realized that Arlo was lying about Wellston being challenged and that Arlo was the one that challenged Agwin in order to see Rein, Agwin's new Queen, in action. Seraphina witnessed Blyke's victory against Gou and called him back during his battle against Rein. The only thought running through Seraphina's mind was how far the Turf Wars has fallen during her absence. Seraphina was about to step out and battle Rein, but Arlo stopped her saying he will battle instead. Unable to tolerate Arlo's mercilessness any longer, Seraphina intervened and shattered Arlo's Barrier while he was strangling Rein. Despite getting injured by the barrier, Seraphina simply rewound time on her arm and healed herself. Arlo, utterly shocked, started to yell at Seraphina due her intervention. Broven didn't miss an opportunity to taunt Wellston, but Seraphina gave Agwin the option to either battle Seraphina or concede. Broven conceded on Agwin's behalf and Wellston went back on train. Investigation Back at school, Seraphina was on the roof playing games and recalling her past and how much she used to care about her reputation. She then got a text message from John saying that he definitely failed the history test as well as asking her if they wanted to get some lunch. On her way down to meet John, Seraphina heard everybody whisper about her, but unlike her previous self, she didn't care. Back at the dorms, Seraphina was reading Unordinary before she needed to step out for some fresh air. As she was going out, Elaine offered some fresh-squeezed orange juice which she accepted for later. As she was walking outside, Seraphina thought to more about the premise of the book and realized how there is one glaring similarity that the strong can influence society. Unfortunately, Seraphina accidentally left Unordinary on her bed in plain sight, and it was discovered by Elaine. John was on the roof with Seraphina and was anxious due to report cards coming out the Friday of that week. Seraphina then told John that she cannot return Unordinary. John accurately surmised that Elaine found to book due to Sera's carelessness and worried what would happen now that the authorities know. Seraphina promised to keep the authorities off of John and that the school would be lenient on her. John then asked Seraphina what she thought of the book and she simply replied that it was absurd. John was about to leave out of anger, but Seraphina stopped him to clear up some parts of the book. John explains that the weak should not be suppressed and that everybody has something special to offer. Seraphina apologizes to John for her carelessness and he forgives her and says that he needs a break from that book anyway. While Seraphina was reading OFR Ice back at the dorms, Remi stopped by to thank her for substituting as Queen; in return, Seraphina thanked Remi for taking the Queen's burden off her shoulders. While the two were talking, Seraphina noticed that Remi was distracted by her bear. Remi told Seraphina that she sensed a weird circuit within the bear and asked Seraphina if she can open the bear up. The two realized that the circuit is a tracking device and that they should be careful; they were powerful, but they were not invincible. Seraphina was called to the Headmaster's office after Elaine reported her findings to the school administration. Noticing the Sera's serious expression, the Headmaster told her to lighten up and introduced her to Nadia, an interrogator of the authorities. Nadia begins interrogating a series of questions which Seraphina truthfully answered. It was when Nadia asked where Seraphina got Unordinary that stopped Seraphina in her tracks. Luckily for her, Seraphina was able to deduce that Nadia had a Lie Detection ability instead of Mind Reading and was able to formulate a half-truth saying that she was attacked by an assailant after shopping from Kovoro Mall and that the book was found in her shopping bag after the attack. Nadia accepted Sera's answer but proceeded to ask who else was with her that day. Headmaster Vaughn saw this question as irrelevant however and Nadia dismissed it. Nadia then asked more questions and Seraphina responds that she destroyed the book and that she thought the content of the book was absurd. After the interrogation, Seraphina texted John to meet her at the school gates. Once John arrived, Seraphina bid farewell to her best friend since she was going to take a flight home due to her month-long suspension. Before Seraphina left, John said that she should have ratted him out and that she was taking this matter too nonchalantly. Seraphina responded that both got out relatively unharmed and that the whole issue would be forgotten once she came back. Once Seraphina left, John had to face school-life without a friend to rely on... Suspension About four hours after Seraphina's departure, she texted John a message saying that she just got off the plane. Sera's absence proved to be rough for her as her mother vowed to fix her act during her stay at home. Despite the amount of work the her mother assigned her, Seraphina still found time to entertain herself with games. While working on an assignment, John texted if she wanted to call and she accepts the offer. After an awkward greeting from John and after Seraphina sent the homework to her forgetful friend, Seraphina introduces John to a new game that she played while her parents were gone on a business trip, Angry Pigs. Despite John's loss, he was determined the beat Angry Pigs without the strongest material, glass. Seraphina had to terminate the call however since it was 2 AM. Seraphina texted John later that morning and teased John that she had no school to go to. She expected John to text back, but never got the text from him. John later contacted Seraphina via laptop and told her that his phone broke in a fight. Noticing John's demeanour, Seraphina cheered him up by telling him that phones are replaceable. When she asked about Angry Pigs, John immediately cheered up and told her that he had progressed using only wood and planned to beat the entire game with only wood, with a determination that amused her. Unfortunately for Seraphina, she noticed that her internet connection was having issues, and when she went to to check the router, she found her mother standing in front of her room. Seraphina's mother reprimanded her for pointless socializing and games and for being such a disgrace like Leilah much to Seraphina's annoyance and anger. She was then forced to spend her remainder of her suspension with no phone nor WiFi. Needless to say, she was unable to contact John for quite some time. During her absence, Seraphina was forced to do many assignments such as book reports. While working another book report, she fell asleep and dreamed about how she met John. Unfortunately, when Seraphina woke up, her servant came to inform her that her father had set up an interview for an internship with NXGen Reasearch Facility for the next day, and she had to gather information of the company. Powers & Abilities Sera time freeze.jpeg|Seraphina freezing time Sera freezing time.jpeg|Seraphina moving around in a time-frozen environment Sera barrier break.jpeg|Seraphina breaking Arlo's barrier Sera rewind.jpeg|Seraphina repairing her arm by manipulating time Sera Prank.jpeg|Sera usng her ability to take a picutre of a scared John Seraphina, as the Ace of Wellston, has the strongest ability in the entire school, which seems to involve the manipulation of time (though her ability has yet to be named). She has shown the ability to stop timeChapter 10 and seemingly rewind the time of her arm to heal the injury dealt to it.Chapter 17 Seraphina also appears to be physically strong as she is capable of sending Gavin flying back in his powered-up form, and breaking Arlo's barrier, although this might be augmented by her ability as she moves faster relative to anyone else when in a time-frozen environment, which greatly increases her momentum. She can also use this ability for pranks.Bonus She is also skilled at games which may have something to do with her ability. Seraphina is also extremely intelligent, scoring no less than 100% on her tests. Relationships * John Doe: John is Seraphina's closest friend at Wellston as well as her source of inspiration. Like any good friend, Seraphina often times "competes" with John on various mobile games to see who can get the better score. Around John, she is very sarcastic and frequently pokes fun at him. She is also very protective of him and is more willing to accept his viewpoints of the world than any other student at Wellston, even going as far as borrowing the banned book, Unordinary. In the past however, she saw John like any other student of Wellston: a weakling. * Elaine: Elaine is Seraphina's roommate at the Wellston Dormitories. While Elaine does legitimately care for Seraphina, the real reason she is her roommate is to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Elaine is also extremely intolerant of Seraphina having any associations with John and their newly-developed closeness has put a strain on Seraphina's relationship with her. * Remi: Seraphina is grateful for Remi taking over her spot as Queen of Wellston. The two appear to be close friends and show concern for each other. * Arlo: It is implied that Arlo and Seraphina have been rivals for quite some time, but have put up cordial fronts when dealing with one another. Chapter 23 Lately however, Arlo's more merciless methods (especially strangling Rein during the Turf Wars) clashed with Seraphina's own methods and put an even bigger strain between them. * Seraphina's Mother: At one point, Seraphina was the pride and joy of her mother, but that changed after she befriended John. Seraphina's mother tends to want her daughter to be the best and does not tolerate her current behavior, comparing her to her "failure" of a sister, Leilah. * Leilah: Leilah is Seraphina's sister. While they have yet to have an interaction, Seraphina appears to care for her sister and does not view her as a failure, unlike her mother. Quotes *(To John) "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?" Notes & Trivia * Seraphina is shown to be jealous of Rein's bust size. * She likes pig-themed games such as Slappy Pig and Angry Pigs, as she thinks that pigs are cool; when uru-chan asked her how to find cool games, she searched up "Pigs". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:God-tier Category:Turf War participant Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Protagonists Category:High-tier